Teddy Bears
by Seven Starz
Summary: Ron gives Hermione a special gift for her birthday. But will she like it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**I have a fanfic for all of you :)) I hope that you like it! **

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_Meet me at King's Cross tomorrow five hours past noon. _

_Yours truly, _

_Ron _

Hermione sat impatiently at the back of the taxi, re-reading the letter Ron gave her, mumbling, "Curse the London traffic."

She watched the pouring rain knock on the taxi's window, causing a small noise that closely resembled the sound a ping-pong ball makes when dropped on the ground.

She felt a jolt and the taxi lurched forward. Hermione sighed in relief. She thought the traffic would _never_ end. But it turned out that she was right. The traffic extended far beyond King's Cross, so Hermione was relieved to step out of the cab and into the pouring rain to make her way inside the train station.

It took only a few minutes for Hermione to find Ron, because his ginger hair was very distinguishable against the blonde, brown, and jet black hair of the passersby. And also because he'd been standing near the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She hugged him very tight and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said. He seemed a little nervous, but Hermione couldn't see why. But she noticed a slight bulge in his coat. She figured he'd been having extra servings of his mum's pie.

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked. She tried to hide her excitement and sound casual, but she couldn't. She knew this was it. She knew he would propose to her, right then and there. But, why in King's Cross?

"So, um," Ron groped for the words. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here. Well, um, you see, we started here. Well, not exactly _here _here, but I think you get it." She did.

"So um, we started our journey here, and I kind of wanted to end it in the same place. Because you know, endings are also beginnings, so I wanted to start a new beginning, only with you." Ron finished. He fumbled for the bulge in his coat, and it turned out to be a teddy bear with brown fur.

Hermione looked at in bewilderment. She thought it was a ring or something, and only now did she realize that a ring couldn't possibly be _that_ big.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." said Ron.

Hermione looked at that goofy grin on his face and decided that she couldn't hurt him, at least, not while he's looking. So she put on a fake smile to try to hide her disappointment. But Ron saw through the smile.

His grin turned into a frown.

"Are you okay, Hermione? Are you allergic to the material the bear is made of?" Ron inquired, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione quickly wiped them away.

"No. I'm - I'm okay. It's just that-" Hermione sniffed. " It's just - nothing. I'm fine." She accepted the teddy bear, gave Ron a quick hug, and hastily left King's Cross, sometimes bumping into some muggles in the process.

Hermione glanced back, making sure Ron was out of sight. She crossed the street and "accidentally" dropped the bear in the middle of the road.

She heard Ron's voice behind her, shouting "Hermione! Hermione, your bear!"

Then Hermione heard a loud honk and a sickening crash, and she turned around to see the most horrible sight ever:

Ron was sprawled in the middle of the road, a pool of blood surrounding him. He has blood coming out of his mouth and a terribly gash across the side of his face. His arms and legs were bent at different angles. And worst of all, he was holding the brown teddy bear.

* * *

Hermione slumped in one of the chairs of the hospital. It wasn't St. Mungo's, it was a regular hospital.

While waiting for the other Weasley's to arrive, she played with the teddy bear, now bloodstained at some parts. She looked at Ron, who looked so bad.

He had a bandage wrapped around his head, which made him look like George when he lost his ear. Ron also had a needle injected into his right hand, which led to a pint full of blood. Hermione's blood. Luckily, they had the same blood type.

Ron's right leg was in a cast, while his left arm was bandaged. But the bandage had bloodstains all over it.

Out of regret, Hermione strode over to Ron, sat at the edge of his bed, held his hand, and let the tears fall.

Hermione looked at him, a wave of thoughts hitting her. Why did she have to drop the bear? Why didn't she just wait until she got home? And most importantly, why did it have to happen on her birthday?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the door bursting open to reveal a several red-headed Weasleys. Plus Harry and Fleur.

Molly's eyes were red from crying, Ginny was trying to hold back tears, but failed, so she just sobbed uncontrollably on Harry's shoulder. The rest had faces full of grief. They all looked over at the heart monitor, and more tears were shed; his heart was barely pumping.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley." Hermione managed to say in between sobs. She couldn't meet the eyes of anyone in the room.

"It's-It's alright dear." Mrs. Weasley mentioned. She gave Hermione a comforting hug, a hug everyone needed. "You may go now. We're here."

Hermione took that as a dismissal from the room. So she got the teddy bear and left.

* * *

That night, Hermione had to cry herself to sleep. She would never be able to forgive herself, even if Ron did, if he ever woke up.

After many tries, Hermione finally fell asleep. But then the nightmares came.

There was one where everyone ignored her. Then another one where she found Ron sprawled on the street, with no sign of life, blood surrounding him. The worst was when Ron died, right then and there.

Hermione woke up at 3 am to the sound of an owl screeching. She opened her window and found Eroll delivering a letter from Mrs. Weasley.

_Hermione, we are inviting you to Ron's funeral, which will take place tomorrow at noon. _

After reading the letter,Hermione just lay there on her bed staring at the ceiling for a number of hours.

* * *

During Ron's funeral, Hermione tried her best to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. So she just sat there on the corner of the front row, hugging the teddy bear that Ron gave her. She was invited to say a few words, but she declined, saying that she's just burst into tears.

They took her excuse.

Hermione just sat there, hugging the teddy bear like there was no tomorrow, while Harry said a few words. Each time he mentioned Ron's name, she'd hug the bear tighter.

Finally, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced that there were snacks, Hermione had used up all her tears. She looked at the bear, and pressed his tummy, fiddling with its hands and feet. She pressed the bears hands to her heart, then at his heart, as if to say "My heart will always be yours."

But she felt something inside the bear. Something small and circular. She tore the bear head off, and found a small golden ring inside it.

* * *

**The end.**

**Well, not quite. There's still an epilogue so stay tuned! **

**And please leave a review :) Yellow Cab cheese pizza for those who do :D (virtually hands you a slice of pizza) **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


	2. Epilogue

**So I promised an epilogue, and here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione sat at the edge of her bed, twirling the ring in her hands. She still couldn't get over it, and she still hasn't told anyone. She tried a few times to write to Ginny, but her hand failed her. It wouldn't write. Then she tried writing to Harry, but her mind failed her. So she ended up writing a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron, _

_I miss you. I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear, every once and every while. _

_But even though it's different now, you're still here somehow. _

_My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know. _

_I love you. _

_Your one and only, _

_Hermione _

Hermione knew she couldn't send it. But she hoped to give it to him personally someday.

And she did.

* * *

**The end. **

**For real. **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna **


End file.
